When Heads Collide
by oreo120787
Summary: DMHG Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl. Draco begins dreaming about Hermione. Pansy's love potion goes astray, and a head meeting goes wrong. What will happen next? M for sexual content and language later.
1. Welcome Back

**This is my first fanfic.. So it might suck a bit. And of course, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters! Thanks for reading**

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

When Hermione got her book list over the summer, she had received a letter that said she had become the head girl. Little did she realize that miles away, a certain slick-haired boy had received a similar letter for the position of head boy.

--------

When Hermione and her parents made their way to platform 9 3/4, all she could think about was her becoming head girl. She was so happy about it that she didn't realize it was time to say goodbye to her parents.

"Good-bye sweetheart, be good," said her father.

"I will. Take care!" Hermione grinned. She figured it would be the same as the last years she had been there. Getting into trouble with Harry and Ron.

She kissed her parents and said her good-byes and headed for the Hogwarts Express.

"I can't wait!" she cried to herself as she headed to the head compartment. It was their last year at Hogwarts, and she couldn't wait to get started.

When she reached the compartment labeled "Head boy and girl," she slide open the door to find Draco Malfoy sitting on the seat reading a book.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" Malfoy snarled.

"Im head girl you prat," replied Hermione, not taking any of his shit to heart.

"Figures. Dumbledore always loved you mudbloods. Its no surprise he picked you," he said with a look of pure disgust upon his face.

This was true; Dumblebore did favor Hermione over most students, but even Draco had to admit that she was intelligent. He always was second best to her.

"Whatever Malfoy, lets just get this over with," grumbled Hermione. "Where are all the prefects anyway?"

"I already sent them off to patrol the train," he said with a grin. He wanted to piss her off as much as he could.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" screamed Hermione.

"You took so long to get here and I got sick of waiting. So I sent them all on their way," Draco replied happily. "The weasel kept complaining about waiting for you."

"I wasn't even late!" yelled Hermione, her temper rising.

"Everyone was here but you, so I made them go. So get over it."

"You are such an insensitive little git!" Hermione yelled and stormed off.

--------

Minutes later she found Harry and Ron sitting in a compartment with Neville.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" Ron asked. "Shouldn't you be in the head compartment with Ma... Never mind..." Harry and Neville laughed at this.

--------

After a while of peace and quiet, the mudblood returned, disrupting Draco's thinking.

"What are you doing back, Granger?" Draco asked her.

"I have a right to be in here. I'm head girl," she replied.

Draco didn't understand why she had come back, little did he care anyway. She sat down on the opposite seat. He didn't care what she did, just as long as he could sit and read his book in peace.

"What is that your reading?" Granger asked after a while.

"A book, now don't talk to me mudblood," Draco spat through gritted teeth. He hated being interrupted when he was reading. She stared at him for a minute, then pulled out a book of her own. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts went by slowly, but with no conflict between the two.

--------

When the train arrived to Hogsmeade, both Draco and Hermione got everything together and headed out to help all the students.

When they reached the castle, they set off towards different sides of the Great Hall to the tables.

"How was it?" Ron asked as soon as Hermione sat down.

"Horrible," Hermione sighed."But thankfully we didn't have to talk to each other."

They all got quiet as the sorting hat placed all the new students in the houses. Then Dumbledore got to his feet. "Welcome everyone. Let the feast begin!" and he sat back down.

--------

After the feast was over, Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and headed to her separate room from the rest of the Gryffindors. She entered the room and grinned. This was all hers. The common room was decorated in the Gryffindor colors. She went into the bedroom and saw that it matched the common room. Being prefect had its ups.

Draco on the other hand thought it was nothing special. His bedroom back home was bigger than all of this put together.


	2. Day Dreams

**The perspective switch is probably confusing.. I'm really sorry about that. Whenever there is --------, its probably going to be a different perspective. But not always. It kind of switches a lot in this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Daydreams

When Draco awoke the nest morning, he didn't realize where he was. After looking around the room for a minute, he remember he was back at Hogwarts.

He got out of bed and slowly got dressed. He was sure Pansy was waiting for him in front of his porthole. Draco didn't feel like dealing with her this morning, so he did everything as slow as he could possibly could, only to find that it didn't help much.

Draco climbed out of the porthole to a shrieking Pansy.

"What took you so long, Draco?" she cried.

"Late start," he lied. "What are you doing waiting for me?"

"I wanted to walk to breakfast with you. You get to show me off!" Pansy said happily.

"And why would I show you off?" he grumbled, waiting for the already known answer.

"Because no other boys have me as their girlfriend!"

At this, Draco stopped dead in the hall and turned towards her. "Girlfriend? You are NOT my girlfriend! We broke up at the end of the school year! Don't go around telling people I'm still with you!" he yelled, startling a couple of third year Ravenclaws.

She yelled something to him, but he couldn't hear what it was. He had walked off. He knew she would try to get him back some way.

--------

It took Hermione ten minutes to get ready. She was on her way down to breakfast when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hermione! Wait up!" Ron yelled. She had come to a halt right outside of the Great Hall.

"So how is it having your own living quarters?" Harry asked once they had caught up to her.

"Its nice," she replied. "I don't have all of the noise of the common room. I love being able to have peace and quiet. Its going to make studying more fun."

At that, Harry and Ron both exchanged glances, and the three of them walked into the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table.

--------

That night, the heads were supposed to have a meeting after dinner. There was a notice posted on both bulletin boards in both rooms. Hermione had found hers right after lunch. _Great_, thought Hermione. _How I have to meet Malfoy in his common room._ When she had told Ron and Harry, they had offered to jinx him.

--------

Draco wasn't too thrilled about the idea either.

"WHAT?" he screamed. He had to have the mudblood in his living quarters! This ruined the rest of his day.

--------

That night after everyone was done eating, Draco made his way back up to his room. He wanted to get this meeting over with. He went inside and decided to wait for her to knock so he could leave her out there for a minute. He wanted to make her miserable.

--------

When Hermione had finished eating, she sat and talked to Harry and Ron and waited until most people had begun to leave. She had seen Malfoy get up and leave 10 minutes earlier. She sat and talked for a bit longer before getting up and leaving.

Ten minute later and Hermione was at his porthole, Malfoy nowhere to be found. She didn't know his password so she couldn't get inside.

"Is Draco Malfoy already in there?" Hermione asked the old wizard in the painting.

"Yes. But you cannot enter with out him," he replied.

_Great_. How was she supposed to get in? She knew he would try and piss her off as much as possible. She began pounding on the door, but gave up when the portrait began yelling at her.

After sitting for a total of ten minutes, the porthole opened, and out walked Malfoy. She was across the hall. Slowly, she got to her feet with a grim expression on her face. Then she looked towards Malfoy's face. He was staring at her, his mouth slightly open. _Could this be?_ she thought. _Was the Slytherin Sex God actually checking her out?_ This shocked her.

--------

_Whoa_, thought Draco. This was the first time he had actually look at Granger. She had a great figure. She had matured a lot in the past couple years and he was now noticing it. Her hair wasn't puffy, but curly to an extent. He didn't want to think it, but it was true. _She was hot!_

He started having images of her when he noticed her staring at him. No doubt had she seen him checking her out. Draco shook his head to get the idea out of his mind of Hermione Granger laying on his bed with him on top.

"Lets get this over with," he said, and walked into his common room, closely followed by Granger.

--------

When Hermione stepped into Malfoy's living room, it resembled hers, only the colors were different: Silver and green for Slytherin.

"Alright. We have to make schedules for all of the prefects," she said vaguely.

"Oh joy!" Malfoy said sarcastically.

--------

An hour later and Draco had finally finished his schedules. The mudblood was still working on hers. She was taking her sweet time, making sure everything was correct. He knew she would look over every last one of the schedules to make sure they were right. Draco and made mistakes on a couple of them just to make her miserable. His mind began to wander.

_Hermione was sitting on his bed in just a bra. She was biting her lower lip. Then she motioned him over with her finger. Slowly Draco obeyed. He slowly came to the front of_ _her. She put her hands on his chest and moved down to the bottom of his shirt and began to unbutton it. She flung it to the floor and put her hands on his chest again, feeling the smoothness of his muscular body. _

_She put her fingers in his belt loops and pulled him down so his face was level with hers. Hermione kissed him fiercely. She parted her lips and forced her tongue into his mouth._ _He didn't want to let her be in control, but he let it go._

_Minutes went by, and Draco enjoyed every minute of them. He wanted to do more, but he was allowing her to control, so it was out of his hands. It felt though his legs were on fire. He had been squatting for what seemed like forever before she pulled away._

_Hermione made her way up the bed and spread her legs just a bit so Draco could see what he was missing. Of all the times he had wanted a girl, this had to be the most he wanted. He had a massive hard-on, but didn't feel it was necessary. She would know she did this to him. _

_Draco stared at her before crawling up the bed on top of her. He kissed her passionately._ _His hand slowly began to wander over Hermione's body, feeling her warmth. He put his hand on her leg as low as it could go, and began moving up._

"I'm done!" Granger replied loudly, making Draco come back to reality. "I'll give these to the prefects in the morning." And with that, she got up, parchment in hand, and walked out of the room.

--------

That night, Draco's dreams were all filled with Granger doing different things each time he would wake up and fall back to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he was longing to see her.

**The end is kind of a cliffhanger... Sorry. Please review!**


	3. Slytherin Sex God

**Im sorry im not having a chapter up every day, Im not a fast writer. But to answer the common room question.. No they dont share one. Its too easy to work with, and I want it to be kind of a challenge. Also, Im gonna be quoting the Laughing Man in this chapter because hes a good friend of mine. (And I dont own Harry Potter :D)**

**BTW: Sorry about the typo. I didnt notice it.. Anyway, on to the story! **

Chapter 3: Slytherin Sex God

Hermione went back to the Gryffindor Tower after the meeting to give Ron his schedule and to tell her two best friends about what had happened.

Her mind kept wandering and soon she was thinking about the look on Malfoy's face when he was looking at her. She was so deep in thought that it took her a few seconds to realize that she had walked right past the Fat Lady.

--------

When Hermione stepped inside the common room, she saw Harry and Ron sitting by the fire. She sat down right next to Ron on the couch.

"How did the meeting go?" Ron asked eagerly.

"It wasn't so bad until the end," she replied, longing for sleep. "Malfoy screwed up a couple of the schedules. He knew I would check them over and see that they were right."

"That jerk," Harry muttered.

"I know. I really don't care though," Hermione said with a sigh. "The only thing that bothered me is.. Er.. I think Malfoy was checking me out."

She had been looking at the floor, but lifted her head up to see the expressions on the faces of her friends. Harry's eyes were extremely wide, and his mouth looked like she could fit someone's head into it. But Ron's look frightened her a bit. He looked as if she had slapped him across the face. There was anger in his eyes, so she looked at the floor again.

Thirty seconds passed when Harry finally spoke.

"Are.. are you sure he was checking you out?" he sputtered. Hermione nodded, and went into detail about the whole night, including when he was half asleep at the end. When she was done, no one said anything.

"HOW DARE HE!" Ron screamed. "How dare he look at you like that!"

Hermione's mouth dropped. Then realized that he was jealous. He was getting worked up about the person they hated the most. She started laughing.

Both boys looked confused, so she quieted her laughing and explained. "Its Draco Malfoy we're talking about!" she said, trying not to giggle. "Why would you feel threatened by him? He's a pureblood and I'm muggle-born. I mean, he is the Slytherin Sex God! Of course he is going to be checking girls out. I just didn't think it would be me," she finished.

Harry cocked his head slighty to the left with a slight confused expression on his face.

"Slytherin Sex God? Since when? I have never heard him get called that."

Hermione laughed. "Its Draco Malfoy! He is the head Slytherin. And a hot one at that. I always hear the Slytherin girls talking about how good he is in bed when I go to the bathrooms. He is known as the Slytherin Sex God to most girls in the school." (and in almost every other Draco fanfic)

Harry and Ron had looks of total disgust on their faces.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ron said.

"No. Now get over it. You two need to go get some sleep," Hermione said quickly. "Good-night." And with that, she left.

--------

When Draco entered the hall way, he half expected to see Pansy waiting, but to his luck, she wasn't there. She was probably still mad at him for making that scene yesterday.

As he walked down the hall, he could see Weasley walking down to breakfast.

"Hey Weasley! Wheres your little boyfriend?" Draco called out. Weasley spun around.

"Leave me alone Malfoy," he grumbled and then took off again.

"Not very friendly this morning," Draco said. "Why isn't the trio together this morning?"

He stopped. "Why don't you leave me alone?" he asked bitterly.

"Because you are all alone, which makes it even more fun to laugh at you."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm the one who should be laughing at you," Weasley shot at him.

"And why is this Weasel-bee?" Draco asked.

"Because last night you checked Hermione out," Weasley said. A couple of Slytherin fourth years walking past, laughed.

"Thats a lie! I don't know what she told you but I wasn't checking her out. I was merely shocked when I saw her sitting on the floor," Draco lied.

Weasley laughed. "Yeah right! You know that Hermione went through puberty and now looks hot as hell."

Draco glared at him. "Your dead." He was going to get him back for embarrassing him in front of other Slytherins. He took off at a fast pace.

--------

When Hermione heard about what Malfoy had said to Ron, she was furious. He was head boy! He can't go around threatening students. The head boy and girl were there to set an example for the rest of the student body. Hermione had no choice. She was going to talk to Malfoy.

But Hermione couldn't get him alone. It was like Malfoy knew she wanted to talk to him. Every time she saw him that day, he was always with Crabbe and Goyle. That boy didn't go anywhere without them.

--------

"Why has that mudblood been watching you, Draco?" Blaise asked Draco during dinner.

"I'm sure it has something to do with my little confrontation with Weasley this morning," Draco said. Blaise laughed.

Draco was gonna make his move tonight. He knew Weasley had his rounds tonight. He would go find him and have Crabbe and Goyle do his dirty work for him. Thats the only reason he hung out with them anyway.

--------

That night, the minute Hermione saw Ron go out of the porthole, she grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak that he let her borrow and took off after him. She had a feeling that Malfoy was going to try something tonight.

Ron was making his way along the seventh floor when Hermione heard noises coming from up ahead. She knew Ron couldn't resist getting someone in trouble. He took off at a fast pace. Hermione knew it was Malfoy.

When they got to the source of the noise, Hermione was right. There was Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team. _How many gonies does he need?_ Hermione thought.

--------

Draco could hear someone coming down the hall. It had taken 20 minutes, but someone was finally coming. He didn't care who it was, he was gonna hex the fuck out of them.

_Yes!_ Draco thought. It was Wealey, and he was alone! Draco was surprised that the mudblood or Potter wasn't with him. He could have had loads of fun hexing all three of them.

"Well well well," Draco said. "Look who came out for a little stroll."

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Weasley yelled back. "You guys aren't supposed to be out of bed this late. I'm gonna have to give give you all detention."

"You can't give me detention, Weasel. I'm Head Boy. Plus they all have permission from me to be here. Therefore you can't give them detention." Draco said evily. The other boys around him laughed. Weasley turned pink.

--------

Hermione was six feet behind Ron when Malfoy sent the bat-bogey hex flying at Ron, but he wasn't fast enough for her. Hermione flew out from under the invisibility cloak and starting sending spell after spell at him. She had every single one of Malfoy's gonies down, and he was wrapped in ropes. Ron was just standing there in shock.

"What are you doing here, mudblood?" Malfoy snarled.

"Helping a friend," Hermione replied, anger in her voice. She was pissed off beyond reason. "Now. I suggest you and your little friends get your asses back to your common rooms."

Hermione took off the spells of the Slytherins and sent them on their way.

"Why did you have to do that? screamed Ron.

"He was too fast for you, Ron. I knew after that little escapade this morning, he would attempt something. Now come on. I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione and Ron made their way to go talk to the headmaster about what had happened.

--------

_That bitch! I can't believe I actually wanted to see her this morning! _was all Draco could think when he got back to his room. He know she would rat him out to the headmaster. She would regret it if he got kicked off the position. This was just what he needed. He would take revenge on the mudblood, Potter, and that Weasel.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was having a hard time thinking of what to do at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
